


Unholy

by My_Agony



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Agony/pseuds/My_Agony
Summary: It’s Saturday evening and after weeks of loneliness and self-loathing, Nick St. Clair seems like a welcomed distraction. He brings her a glass of champaign and holds her hand, and for a second he makes Cheryl feel wanted. She pretends that that is what this is about, pretends that the reason she is here, in Nick’s arms, is wanting to feel craved rather than trying to remove the memory of a certain serpent’s hands on her body.Deviant.ORThe scene in which Nick tries to rape Cheryl, but Toni and Cheryl are already in some kind of relationship.





	Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not terrible.  
> also, sorry for the possible mistakes, i didn't really check the spelling or grammar.

It’s Saturday evening and after weeks of loneliness and self-loathing, Nick St. Clair seems like a welcomed distraction. He brings her a glass of champaign and holds her hand, and for a second he makes Cheryl feel wanted. She pretends that that is what this is about, pretends that the reason she is here, in Nick’s arms, is wanting to feel craved rather than trying to remove the memory of a certain serpent’s hands on her body.

_Deviant._

When Nick puts his hand on her lower back and dances with her, she pretends that she isn’t just that, deviant _._ After a few minutes of spinning in his arms on the low beat of the music she starts feeling dizzy. She’s no longer the only thing spinning, the ceiling, the walls, everything is spiralling around her. It makes her legs wobbly and her hands shaky, and suddenly her chest starts to tighten. She can’t breath, can’t seem to get enough air.

She pushes against Nick’s chest, trying to get more space. He frowns and lets go of her. “are you okay?” her head feels like some big, hollow space, the question echoing inside her mind. She tries to tell him, tries to express what she needs, but all that comes out is something resembling “Air”.

Nick nods and steadies her, but his hands no longer feel warm and gentle. He holds her by her waist and leads her through so many doors and halls that Cheryl loses count. She falls multiple times and bumps into so many walls. Her head throbs so hard, she can feel her heartbeat pounding in her head, against her sleep.

She doesn’t register Nick pushing her onto the bed, only feels the soft cushions underneath her. Cheryl is suddenly so, so tired, she wants to fall asleep right here, still in her dress and high heels. She hears the fumbling of a belt and trousers but doesn’t care, way too far gone to care about anything else than the softness of the bed and this damn tiredness.

And then she sees her. She sees warm, brown eyes and a gentle, inviting smile. She feels long strands of pink tickle her neck and soft lips kissing hers, and suddenly the pounding in her head is gone. Everything slowly disappears, until there is only her.

“Toni…”

It comes out so desperate, just as desperate and hopeless as she feels. Cheryl needs Toni, she needs warm touches and sweet whispers, she needs to feel wanted and loved. Needs Toni to hold her, to make her forget about all her misery and doubt, needs Toni to tell her how sensational she is.

_Deviant, deviant, deviant._

She doesn’t care anymore, doesn’t care about how wrong this desire, this craving, is, doesn’t care about what her mother thinks. She only cares for her, for Toni.

 

̴

 

She should have known, should have predicted that she wouldn’t be the last and probably wasn’t the first. The moment she sees Nick St. Clair leading a wobbly Cheryl out of the room, she knows exactly what happened. As soon as their song ends Veronica and the Pussycats jump off the stage. No words are needed, they all saw the way Cheryl Blossom, always so elegant and in control, stumbled away. On the way to Nick’s hotel room, she can’t stop thinking about how she could have prevented this, if only she told someone what had happened last night.

As she fumbles with the keys, she can’t stop worrying, because what if they are too late? Veronica would never be able to forgive herself. She’s so incredibly relieved when she sees Cheryl on the bed, still with all her clothes on. Nick is just pulling of his pants, but before he gets the chance to Veronica pulls him as far away from Cheryl as she can. The first hit Nick receives from her hands isn’t enough, he deserves more than just a broken nose and some bruises, so Veronica hits him again, and again, and again. She keeps on pouring the anger she feels towards herself into the punches.

She should have known.

When Nick stops moving, everyone turns to Cheryl, who is still lying on the bed. she’s pulling on the colar of her dress, eyes closed and mouth open. Josie goes to sit next to her, weaving her fingers through red hair. They all pretend they don’t hear the name falling from Cheryl’s lips, again and again.

Later, when Cheryl is fully conscious again, Veronica slips away to the bathroom. She presses a few numbers and listens to the soft beeping, before someone picks up. “Veronica?” Toni’s voice sounds a bit hoarse, like she had been sleeping. “It’s Cheryl, I think it’s best if you come over” Toni asks the adress and Veronica doesn’t comment on the obvious worry in her voice.

Toni arrives a quarter later, in her pyjama pants and Serpent jacket. Veronica opens the door and tells her what happened, without mentioning Cheryl mumbling Toni’s name. Toni looks like she’s about to cry and yet again everyone else acts as if they don’t see.

It’s strange to see Cheryl like this, so vulnerable and fragile, curled up in Toni’s arms. The serpent is whispering something in Cheryl’s ear, but the only thing Veronica picks up is the word ‘sensational’.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think xx


End file.
